


Sugar Puppy

by von_gelmini



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy, a wee bit of..., and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sugar daddy's been spoiling someone new. Eggsy gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://violencio.tumblr.com/post/143356641857/vongelmini-pobrecitaprincesa-mood-today) post. And the comments by violencio.

“Are you _serious_ Haz?” Eggsy’s eyebrows aimed straight for his hairline. “You have got to be fuckin’ kidding me. Is that fuckin’ _MINK_?”

Harry frowned at the loathed nickname Eggsy used only when he was angry or annoyed with him. “Eggsy,” he started in his sweetest, most I-am-attempting-to-mollify-you voice. “It turned suddenly chilly this afternoon and JB hadn’t yet finished enjoying his time in the garden.”

“And the wine?” Eggsy shook his head. 

“Oh. That is mine. I’m afraid I set it down when I went to retrieve the boy’s favorite cuddle toy. He just looked so sad.”

Eggsy looked down at the dog. JB looked, if anything, smug not sad. As if seeming to say, ‘I’ve got a good thing going here, mate. You better not fuck it up for me or I’ll piss on everything you love.’

“But _mink_?”

“Oh really, Eggsy. You act like it’s something special I got just for little JB.” Harry couldn’t keep the cooing baby-talk tone when he said the last two words. “It’s just the throw off the foot of the bed.”

“Yes! I know! The throw on the foot of _our_ bed. The throw you said you bought for me ‘cos my feet always get cold.”

“I cannot believe you’d deny your own precious widdle puppy.” Harry winced when he realized he’d said ‘widdle’ instead of ‘little’. It was more embarrassing now because unlike when he spoilt Mr. Pickle, someone lived with him to observe all his foibles. “JB was cold. He’s a short haired dog after all, and one prone to breathing disorders. He could’ve caught pneumonia.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“I’ll buy you another bed throw if you’d like. I think there was a lovely fox fur at the shop.”

“No Harry. No more fucking fur. I didn’t want the mink to begin with, but at least those are farm raised animals. You convinced me of that. No different from wearing leather or owning a down pillow. But foxes are wild animals cruelly hunted by rich toffs like you for sport. You buy me a fox _anything_ and I am out that door.”

“All right, darling. No fur. How about a lovely angora or cashmere? I’m sure we can find something to keep those ice cubes you call feet and try to put on me, warm. Then JB can keep his pretty mink coat for when he gets cold outside.”

“And don’t think I didn’t notice that the foyer rug was missing and is currently residing under that animal’s stinky butt.”

Harry bent down and put his hands over JB’s ears. “Eggsy! You mustn’t say such things. JB has a sensitive nature. It’s why he’s always piddling in your shoes and not mine.”

“No, Harry. The amount of bacon you slip him at breakfast is why he spares your shoes. He’s. A. Dog. He can’t speak English.”

“Well of course not,” Harry scoffed, giving JB a scritch and straightening the mink throw before he stood up again. “But he’s an intelligent dog. He understands your tone. Which quite frankly, I do not appreciate either. He is your dog after all.”

“ _Was_ my dog. Before we moved in here and you decided you love him more than you love me.” 

“Shall I scritch you behind the ears as well?” Harry smirked and reached his hand up, which Eggsy promptly swatted away.

“You know what I mean!” 

“Yes. You’re having a temper tantrum because you believe I’m treating your dog too well. That makes very little sense, my dear.” 

Eggsy pouted. “It’s just sometimes it seems like you spoil him more than you do me.”

Harry closed the distance between them and rested his hands around Eggsy’s waist. “I _have_ been neglecting you, haven’t I? Between my endless meetings and you being sent hither and yon with one mission after another, I haven’t had time to spoil you properly.”

“No you haven’t.” He tried to sound still upset, but it didn’t do any good, Eggsy was hopeless against it when Harry turned sweet on him. He leaned up and pecked Harry on the lips, smiling. “You haven’t been taking proper care of me, Daddy.”

The word had the desired effect. Harry pulled Eggsy tight in his arms. “I shall begin to amend that tonight. But then tomorrow, I believe we’re both owed some much deserved leave. At least for the weekend. How does Monte Carlo sound?”

“Shopping and gambling and a five star hotel?” Eggsy purred against Harry’s chest, “I’ll be your Bond Boy.”

Harry's voice was low and hot with implication. “Of course you will.” He was interrupted by a scrunched-in wet nose snuffling at his ankle. “But first I have to get JB inside before he catches his death out here in the cold.” He stepped back away from Eggsy and bent down, scooping up both the pug and his mink blanket. He nuzzled against JB’s fur and gave him a kiss. “Isn’t that right, my sweet widdle boy?” he said as he took the dog inside, leaving Eggsy on the patio shaking his head in disbelief.

“You’re a fucking menace to all dog-kind, Harry Hart.”

Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned wide. “Why do you think Merlin forbade me from ever going down to the puppy kennels?”


End file.
